No cometeré el mismo error dos veces
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo lastima a Rukia, varios sucesos les llevan a una peculiar tienda donde las cosas, definitivamente cambian.


**NO COMETERE EL MISMO ERROR DOS VECES**

En medio de la confusion de la batalla y la notable fuerza superior de su oponente Ichigo se vio obligado a prestar su cuerpo a ese odioso hollow, aquel con el que asesinó a Ulquiorra, monstruoso y salvaje el hollow se apoderó de todos los sentidos de Ichigo mientras este se debatía en su interior.

Ahora el hollow no buscaba acabar con el enemigo, éste tansolo queria sangre, sin compasión quería ver miles de cuerpos desmembrados en sus brazos.

Para ese entonces Ishida, Sado y Orihime ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para librarse de su poseido amigo. Gracias a las acciones de Urahara, el tendero los había arrastrado, literalmente, lejos de allí ya que si permanecian al alcanze del hollow lo mas probable es que sufrieran la misma suerte que su enemigo.

Pero había un problema, Rukia, ella seguía allí cerca de Ichigo (o más bien cerca de su hollow), completamente inmovil mientras la cosa se acercaba muy lentamente a ella. Rukia, en un acto instintivo alzó a sode no shirayuki en dirección al hollow tal y como lo había hecho años atrás con Shiba Kaien.

Rukia se dabtía en sus adentros, en un mundo blanco como la hoja de su espada, hecho unicamente de nieve, estaba totalmente petrificada, con la espada a punto de asesinar a ichigo como lo había hecho con la única persona que había creido en ella mucho tiempo antes. El temor y la indecición se marco en el semblante y los mares azules de Rukia, ella no entendía el por que hacía eso, porque levantaba su espada en contra de su amigo, así que hizo lo que para ella era correcto.

En su interior pudo escucharse claramente -No cometré el mismo error dos veces-.

Así que en la escena mas lenta que pudo pasar soltó a sode no shirayuki de sus manos, esta calló en un par de golpes al suelo dejando completamente desprotejida a su dueña.

Entonces, pasó, el hollow, atravezó a Rukia con zanguetsu, de lado a lado, de lleno, en su pecho. Entonces, Rukia, con su último aliento desprendió una sonrisa de sus labios, abrazó al hollow aferrandolo completamente a ella y luego de una lagrima, en su oido, susurró: -Gracias... Ichigo-

así se desplomó en los fuertes brazos del muchacho.

Entonces en el mundo de edificios donde se encontraba Zanguetsu ichigo sintió como si se desprendiera un fragmento de su alma, y en el intento más desesperado le arrebató su cuerpo al hollow.

Una vez en sus cinco sentidos pudo apreciar la escena más difícil de su vida, allí estaba el, arrodillado en el suelo con Rukia aferrada en su potente abrazo, completamente cubierto con sangre de la pequeña pelinegra, en cuyo rostró pudo apreciar la sonrisa más sincera, pura y dulce que jamás haya visto en ella o en ningún otra persona, ni siquiera en el rostro de su madre.

En el momento en que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer la más negra ira y deseperación se tiñó en su rostro y cada milietro de su cuerpo emitiendo un lastimero gritó que llegó a los oidos de los que tiempo atrás habían corrido a ponerse a salvo de el mismo.

En menos de tres pasos de shunpo urahara y los demás chicos ya estaban junto a ichigo,quien aún aferraba con celo a la pequeña shinigami, como si tuviera que contener la vida de esta en sus manos.

Urahara apreció la escena buscando poder hacer algo al respecto pero no podía detallar bien que había pasado con Rukia, pues Ichigo no permitía que la vieran rodeandola con sus brazos así que se aventuró.

-Kurosaki-san, me permites...

sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al mismo tiempo casi de empezarlas.

-NO, no quiero soltarla.

Todos allí podrían apostar que Ichigo lloraba, por lo lastimero que sonaron sus palabras.

-Pero... Kurosaki-san si todavía estamos a tiempo de poder haer algo por ella, no crees que deberias permitirnos ver cómo se encuentra.

Urahara había notado la espada atravesando a Rukia ya que Ichigo había movido sus brazos para mostrar como había clavado a Zanguetsu en el pequeño cuerpo.

Entonces Urahara inspeccionó el pequeño cuerpo que yacía en los brazos de Ichigo y una pequeña sonrisa mental se dibujo en su rostro para decir lo siguiente.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-san, ella aún respira, además la espada practicamente no ha tocado niguna parte vital de su cuerpo, sobrevivirá...-esto último lo dijo en un tono de consuelo arrancando un hilillo de esperanza de la faz del shinigami.

Inoue se acercó a los dos usando sus habilidades de curación, con esto logro sanar por completo a Ichigo, hasta su ropa había sido reconstruida, de la misma forma había sacado a Zanguetsu del cuerpo de Rukia pero los poderes de la chica parecían no tener efecto sabre la letal herida. Muy preocupada usó toda su energía espiritual sin obtener ningun cambio en el sangrante cuerpo.

Urahara se acercó a ellos y retiro a la agotada pelinaranja al tiempo que investigaba el por qué la herida de Rukia parecía no obtener ningún cambio positivo bajo los poderes de Inoue, justo cuendo planeo usar kido para poder ayudar un poco, una de las pequeás adas de las orquillas de orihime, tsubaki, detuvo su mano y ante las miradas espectantes de todos explicó lo sucedido.

-El poder que usó el hollow para atravezar a Rukia es un poder oscuro, un poder maligno, entonces si usas magia blanca lo que hace la herida es absorber ese poder para aumentar el daño, es imposible curarla con cualquier magia buena...

en ese momento lo interrumpió un muy estresado Ichigo, parecía que iba a explotar.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que es imposible curarla, que solo la vamos a dejar así y que muera, tine que haber una forma y no importa cual sea VOY a encontrarla...

ichigo se vio repentinemente interrumpido por un molesto tsubaki.

-no dije que haya que dejarla morir, ni que no haya forma de curarla, lo que trato de decirte es que no puede ser curada con magia blanca así que la unica forma de que se recuperé es como lo haría cualquier humano normal con una herida, solo esperando a que esta cierre, aunque siendo que ellla es una shinigami tardará la mitad del tiempo en curarse y no dejará rastros de cicatriz, pero será una recuperación muy lenta.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que no podemos ayudarle de ninguna forma- preguntó Ichigo un poco más aliviado.

-La unica forma es como se haría con un humano normal, cambiando sus vendajes y limpiando la herida, cuidando de ella- respondio la pequeña ada de curación de orihime, ya que tsubaki se había desesperado por la actitud de Ichigo.

-Entonces Yo cuidaré de ella- dijo Ichigo, en forma de una fuerte afirmación, en vez de decirlo como si fuera una opción.

-Pero, Kurosaki-san, en este momento no creo que sea muy prudente que cuides de Kuchiki-san siendo que tienes muchas mas obligaciones, por que no dejas que tessai y yo lo hagamos por ti...-dijo el tendero en señal de reproche por lo que acababa de decir el muchacho.

A lo que Ichigo respondió:

-No me importa, ahora Rukia es mi prioridad y no la dejaré en un momento como este siendo que fui yo el que le hizo esto- lo último lo dijo con el mayor desprecio posible a si mismo.

UN PAR DE HORAS LUEGO... EN LA TIENDA DE URAHARA

Rukia se encontraba en una habitación, con un pelinaranja al lado mirandola como si fuera mas valiosa que su vida misma.

Afuera estaban Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Sado, Ishida y Orihime sentados hacia la pequeña mesa de té, entonces fue Inoue la que rompió el silencio:

-Urahara-san prometenos que no sólo cuidaras a kuchiki-san sino también e kurosaki-kun, por lo que veo no planea despegarse de ella ni para ir al baño.

Entonces el tendero movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento ofreciendoles entrar a la habitación de Rukia para que se despidieran del shinigami que yacía al lado de Rukia, tomando su mano por si esta despertaba.

Todos sus amigos entraron a despedirce de el diciendo que luego los visitarían y que no se preocupara, pues Rukia es una chica fuerte y algo así no acabaría con ella, así dejaron a un inperturbable Ichigo en la habitación con la pequeña mujer.

Todo marcho igual durante unas semanas, Ichigo era quien se ocupaba de Rukia, le ponía la medicina, le cambiaba las vendas (lo que al principio le hacía sonrojarse hasta las orejas, pues nunca la había visto desnuda y por supuesto, la pequeña shinigami no era de grandes atributos pero era perfecta, su cuerpo parecía esculpido pues era la miniatura de un cuerpo perfecto donde cada detalle contaba, y hacía que Ichico admirará a Rukia) y además pasaba casí las 24 horas del día con ella, hablandole por si esta despertaba, no salia sino al baño pues incluso dormía en esa habitación.

Al cabo de completar las cuatro semanas, la herida de Rukia ya estaba casí completaente cerrada y cicatrizando. Ichigo, desde el primer día no podía parar de pensar en las palabras que esta había dicho antes de quedar inconsiente -gracias, ichigo-, el no podía entender el por que de esas palabras, ¿por qué Le agradecia por casi matarla?, ahora eso era lo que mas lo tenía intrigado pero trataba de restarle atención para que cuando ella despertara no encontrará un Ichigo preocupado.

Una noche Ichigo, como casí todos los días contemplato con mucha atención el rostro de la shinigami, era perfecto, cada detalle, cada curva y en especial el intrigante color de las poderozas lagunas de Rukia que no veía desde ya hace un mes, en un momento se topo con ese par de labios, que a primera vista aparentaban ser delgados pero detallando eran hermosos, carnosos, muy rojos, como una fresa, entonces Ichigo sintió el loco y desesperado deseo de besar esos labios y aunque sabía que nunca iva a enterarse el quería que ella estuviera despierta para que pudieran disfrutar de ese momento juntos, asi que sin pensarlo, con el puro instinto se acercó a la muchacha y justo cuando faltaban escasos milimetros para tocarla.

POWWWWWWWW... (lo siento soy mala para los efectos de sonido, imaginen que es un golpe)

Rukia había despertado y al intentar pararse había chocado su frente con la de Ichigo cuendo este iba a besarla, por supuesto no había sido intencional, ella ni se había dado cuenta.

Ouchhhhhh-exclamaron los dos al tiempo frotando sus cabezas.

-Acabas de romperme la cabeza idiota- dijo la chica algo molesta.

-Rukia-fue todo lo que atinó a decir Ichigo

-Si, creo que así me llamo- dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-Rukia-otra vez.

-que te pasa tienes una contusion?

-Rukia

-oye cabeza de naranja deja de repetir mi nombre como un idiota

-Rukia...

milagrosamente Ichigo había pasado por alto un insulto hacia el.

-Si tienes una contución será mejor llamar a Urahara...

entonces antes de que ella hiciera el amago de levantarse Ichigo la abrazó, no sabía bien por qué pero anhelaba el contacto de la pelinegra, esta, por puro milagro le devolvió el abrazo en vez de protestar o preguntarle algo, fue un momento silencioso pero en ese abarazo se dijeron más de mil palabras.

Entonces luego del gran abrazo se separaron y se miraron a los ojos dedicandose mas de un millon de preguntas.

-Estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier cosa-dijo ella

-Debes descansar- dijo Ichigo

-claro que no, se que he estado tendida en esta cama mucho yiempo, no se exactamente cuanto pero se que así fue

-Mas de un mes- respondió Ichigo

-y crees que debo descansar, realmente tu persepcion de las cosas es pésima

-debes descansar porque acabo de cambiar tus vendas y es mejor guaradar reposo mientras tu cuerpo se acostumbra a ellas.

Algo alumbró la mente de la shinigami, haciendo que instintivamente bajara la mirada a su torzo que no denía más que las simples vendas cubriendola, casí al mismo tiempo se tapó con la manta mientras un intenso sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

-COMO QUE TU CAMBIASTE MIS VENDAS?¿?¿?¿-gritó, claramente avergonzada

-calmate, no es nada para exagerar, además no hay nada interesante que ver...-trato de esconder su mentira con un sonrojo, lo cual sólo lo puso más en evidencia.

-claro, por eso te pones rojo cuando lo dices, eres un PERVERTIDO, aprovechandote de la situción para abusar de una joven incocente y tierna... que mal Kurosaki-kun- dijo con ese tono cantarín y fastidioso.

-Pervertido?, yo, aprovecharme de ti, ja, además que malagradecida eres yo cuidando de ti 24 horas al día y tu lo unico con lo que me respondes es con gritos e insultos y me llamas PERVERTIDO, eso está muy mal señorita Kuchiki que dirian de tus modales?

Rukia no había esuchado nada despues de cuidando de ti 24 horas ald dia, lo que la hizo sentirse, feliz, completa, era un sentimiento extraño

-De verdad hiciste eso... por... m-mi.

-pues si, acabe de decirlo, no me hagas hacerlo otra vez.

Rukia tomo la mano del shinigami sustituto entre la suya y lo miro a los ojos

-GRACIAS, ICHIGO

eso provocó un mar de emociones en el chico, se sentía feliz, lleno, Rukia le había agradecido sinceramente algo por primera vez, pero por otro lado recordó eso que le había dicho antes de quedar inconciente.

-Rukia...yo...

-Dime-estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él luego de que el hiciera todo eso por ella

-Antes de... ya sabes, que te …... atacara dijiste algo...

-gracias?

-exacto

-supongo que es extraño que te agradezcan cuando atacas a alguien

-por qué lo hiciste?

-porque gracias a ti Ichigo, vuelvo a sentir mi mente limpia

-qué quieres decir con eso?

Rukia le contó todo lo que había sucedidio con Kaien años atrás en el bosque, hasta cuando ella lo mató el defenderse con su espada.

-todos dijeron que había hecho lo correcto, que había defendido su honor hasta la muerte...

-pero

-pero yo no podía sentirlo así, yo, no lo había hecho sino por simple cobardia, solo por defenderme a mi misma, gracias a ti Ichigo pude arreglar ese error del pasado y tomar la decisión correcta, no defenderme a mi sino a los que me importan, bajar la espada y sacar de ti el hollow fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, por primera vez sentí haber hecho lo correcto, sentí que no fue a mi a quien salve y que no fue simple cobardía.

-veo-Ichigo trataba de unir las piezas en su cabeza, al final pudo comprender, ella había sentido por años lo que el sintió al darse cuenta de que había atacado a la persona más especial en su vida.

-Ichigo, por eso mismo quiero que no te sientas culpable, porque gracias a ti yo pude sentirme feliz, gracias a ti ahora soy feliz.

-Si eso es lo que sientes...

-claro idiota, cada dia que paso junto a ti me siento completa, ahora que pague mis pecados puedos estarlo aun mas

-pero yo te ataque, casi mueres por mi culpa

-ya te dije que no quiero que te heches culpas que no son tuyas solo, dejame agradecerte.

-Pero...-en ese momento se vio interrumpido por el beso de la pequeña chica, era dulce, era calido, era perfecto. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire y ella, muy picara le susurro en el oido.

-Eso querias hacer hace rato, y luego me dices que no te aprovechabas de mi, Kurosaki-kun

-no seas estupida, enana, claro que quería aprovecharme- entonces la tomó de la cintura y la besó nuevamente, era un instante mágico y todo ese tiempo cuidando de ella había valido la pena para llegar a ese momento.

A un par de metros de distancia estaba Urahara, sonriendo detrás de un abanico, comtemplando la hermosa escena desde la puerta, después de todo el sabia que desde un inicio ellos estaban destinados el uno al otro.

FIN


End file.
